character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Humungousaur
|-|Alien Force/Ultimate Alien= |-|Omniverse= |-|Ultimate Form= Summary Humungousaur is a Vaxasaurian, a dinosaur-like species from the planet Terradino. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A, likely higher | High 6-C | High 5-A Name: Humungousaur Origin: Ben 10 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien, Vaxasaurian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Size Manipulation (Can increase their size), Limited Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Stated by Pier that Humungousaur was strong enough to survive in the vacuum of space for a few minutes), has a powerful roar | All previous abilities on a higher scale, Spiked Armor and Mace Tail, Can turn his arms into missile launchers and fire salvos of missiles Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+, likely higher (Has fought on par with Vilgax and other enemies who can easily smash through Gwen Tennyson's shields. It should be noted that his strength increases as he grows) | Large Island level+ (Much more stronger than before) | Dwarf Star level (Was able to damage Sir George to the point where he was mildly struggling to get up, with just a shock wave) Speed: FTL combat and reaction speed (Humungousaur was able to keep up with Vilgax and should be comparable to his other aliens.) | FTL combat speed and reaction (Comparable when in his base for) | At least Massively FTL combat speed and reactions (Dodged several attacks from George) Lifting Strength: Class M (At full size, Humungousaur was stated by WOG to be stronger than Four Arms. He has managed to lift a house and throw it through several other buildings. He also supported the weight of a bridge that supported many vehicles and supported a falling Washington Monument. It has been confirmed that Humungousaur can lift a To'kustar) | Class G (Stronger than before) | At least Class Z '(Far stronger than before) 'Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+, likely higher (Has harmed Vilgax with his punches and is comparable to Negative Humungousaur who destroyed a Techadon Robot with a single punch) | Large Island Class+ | Dwarf Star Class Durability: At least Mountain level+, likely higher (Blocked a punch from Vilgax and took multiple punches from him) | Large Island level+ | Dwarf Star level (Easily shrugged off an energy blast from George) Stamina: Very High (Humungousaur fought the Plumbers' Helpers without tiring out. He also kept fighting Aggregor even when he weakened and he has held his own against Vilgax before.) Range: Tens of meters in full-sized form. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Vaxasaurians are very vulnerable to electricity. Their strength also has a clear limit since objects or creatures as heavy as their natural predator, Tyrannopede, has been shown to heavy for them to lift. They can be considered slow and their large size makes them an easy target while also making it hard for them to fit into small spaces. Key: Base | Fully Grown | Ultimate Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ben 10 Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Size-Shifters Category:Transformations Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ben 10 Aliens Category:Brawlers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Self-Sustenance Users